pocket_starshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Eider Dock/Your Second Pocket Starship
The Unicorn is a fine start, but you will need stronger ships if you want to steer the destiny of the Pocket Galaxy. The choices are dizzying, and you need to decide whether to buy, build, or try your luck with Lockboxes. My advice is simple: *Consider the fleet you should be building when choosing your ‘Next Ship’ *You can build some good ships, but the best ships come in boxes *You may have to build a few ships, but your early goal should be a Falcon or Falcon M2 Your Pocket Starfleet To have the biggest impact, you must build a fleet with several ships of various classes. Since most of your first ships will be in the Assault Combat class, you need to consider the Tactical classes, in descending order of preference: *Fighters are the fastest ships, and pack the most powerful weapons, like the Assault Launcher II *Engineers keep players and outposts alive, which can win alerts and keep your ore transfers from being lost *Tanks are the slowest ships, but have an unparalleled advantage in destroying enemy outposts. When your side needs to gain control of a Storm Sector (about 5-10 minutes of every hour), the Tank is critical. *Hunters are all-rounders, and because they cannot equip any specialized weapons, they are mostly pincushions in the face of enemy fire. You need the specialized ships, and early on, you need a Fighter most of all. Why the Box is worth the wait You can build ships of any Tactical or Combat Class, but every specialized ship has a bigger brother that is just a little bit better. *All Lockbox ships have 10% more capacity (hit points) than the version of the ship you can build -- and perhaps all recharge faster in the Hanger. Compare the Falcon and the Falcon M2 *Lockbox ships can equip weapons that are at least as good as the built ship. The Crusader and Crucifier have equivalent guns, but the Crucifier is the only Assault class ship that can equip the Fat Devil -- the most destructive Nuke in the game. *With a few exceptions (particularly the Valkyrie and Capitator), the Lockbox ship requires the exact same amount of resources to upgrade as the built ship Unless you’re made of money, though, you can’t spend hundreds of Solars to buy lockboxes. Instead, you need to keep fighting pirates and players to earn them. The Best Choice for Building Until you win the luck of the draw with a Lockbox, you may have to build a few ships. Building is definitely simpler, because you will get the ship you want once you’ve gotten the necessary ores. The Falcon is your best choice of ship to build. It packs a punch, and its tremendous speed easily overcomes the weakness of its shields. Until you have one, mining will be more difficult, while other ships outrace you for the ores you need. Better still, you can build a second Falcon. Every upgrade you make to the first applies to the second, without costing you any more materials. Ultimately, you can specialize one for farming and one for PvP. The Other Choices While you’re doing the upgrades necessary to build a Falcon, there are some other ships you could build along the way. You might even let your Refined Storage determine what you build: *the Bloodstorm, if you are either really fast to crave upgrades, or slow to build up your Refined Storage, the Bloodstorm is a low-cost, butnot very well-respected , addition. *the Tooler, which only requires 31000 refined ore, instead of the 54000 required for a Falcon *the Leviathan, which only requires 40000 refined ore, or the Icarus which requires 47000. As members of the Battle Class, these ships gain you access to the Capital Sectors at the top of the Pocket Galaxy Among these choices, the Tooler and Icarus are more likely to become lasting members of your fleet, and are always welcome in a fightgroup. The other ships are only of limited use -- helping you collect parts and lock boxes -- until you start getting the ships you need to Dominate . Category:Blog posts